I Think it Is
by VendettaAndGrudge
Summary: Bulma hasn't seen Vegeta in weeks. The only person she wants to see more than her lover is her best friend, Goku. When she meets Goku again, she finds that the way she feels about him has changed. Has the way Goku feels about her changed as well? Short.
1. Realization

It was the day of the annual Capsule Corporation picnic. All of the Z-Warriors as well as the company's staff were gathered in the huge courtyard, talking, eating greasy fried foods, and just enjoying themselves. The Z-Warriors fought tirelessly to keep their planet safe from intergalactic evils. The company's employees worked nonstop at creating new technologies to enhance the people of the world's quality of life. Both groups were overdue for a break.

Bulma Brief, the president of Capsule Corp, sighed and put her infant son, Trunks, to bed. The little boy squirmed for a minute before calming down and closing his sharp eyes to get some sleep. Bulma put a hand over her face. He really took after his father. Too bad his father wasn't there to see it.

The company president swallowed and made her way to the courtyard, greeting friends and colleagues along the way. When she arrived in the yard, she walked up the stairs of the announcement stage and made her presence known with a microphone. The members of the massive crowd turned their attention from their personal affairs to give Bulma their respect.

The woman put on a fake smile. "Hello everyone," she choked. "Thank you for coming to the fifth annual Capsule Corp company picnic…"

Everyone cheered the president enthusiastically. Bulma's blue eyes scanned the crowd desperately. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

Her voice continued to crack. "It… means a lot to me that you all could make it here today… Please enjoy yourselves…" Without another word, she made her way off the stage. _So much for the speech I had planned._

She sat down at a picnic table and buried her misery in a bowl of potato salad. One of her oldest friends, Krillin, came over and sat down by her side, placing his plate of meat on the wood surface. He looked at his friend concernedly and patted her on the back.

"Bulma…" he said quietly. "Are you all right?"

Bulma nodded, ingesting more potato salad. "I guess so…"

Krillin reached for the cheeseburger on his plate. He took a bite and chewed it thoughtfully. "It's Vegeta, isn't it? He's been gone for a while."

The woman nodded again. "Vegeta. That stupid jackass." Her lip quivered. Why couldn't her lover be a kind, responsible man? _Why_ _couldn't he be like…_

The muscular midget interrupted her train of thought. "Well," he muttered, scratching his shaven head, "I wish there was a way to cheer you up, Bulma."

She shrugged. "Thanks. But there's not a lot anyone can do for me right now."

Krillin smiled. "Actually, I do know something that might put you in a better mood."

A blank look fell over the president's face. Her bald friend continued.

"A member of the Son family RSVP'd last night."

Bulma's head jerked up. _Goku?_

"That's great!" she beamed at Krillin. "Which Son? Was it Goku?"

Krillin backed up a few feet, fearing that the plate of food would get knocked out of his hands. "Actually, it was Gohan."

Her expression deflated. "Oh…"

"But Goku and Chichi will probably come too."

Bulma rolled her eyes. _Chichi? Oh, great._


	2. The Sons' Arrival

The Son family's levitating car pulled up to the Capsule Corp's main entrance. Bulma, feeling happiness for the first time in days, ran out to greet them, a mile-wide smile across her face.

A boy and a woman emerged from the car. The tinted windows blocked her view of the interior. _Where's Goku?_

After a moment, Bulma sighed. _I guess he's not in there._ Her smile shrunk. But she still greeted the present Son family members warmly.

She looked down at Goku and Chichi's nine year old son, Gohan. His messy black hair had grown even longer. His face, though developing, was still innocent and very similar to his father's when he was a child. She extended a hand.

"Gohan!" she smiled, feeling secretly disappointed. "You look great!"

Son Gohan grasped her hand grinned back at her with the famous Son smile.

"Hey, Bulma!"

Chichi cleared her throat obnoxiously. "Gohan!" she scolded. "Greet people the way you were taught!"

The long-haired boy grimaced but obeyed. He put his hands at his sides and bowed to his host. "Good afternoon, Bulma."

Bulma winced sympathetically and bowed back. "Good afternoon, Son Gohan."

Goku's wife nodded solemnly. "That's better."

The president looked the Son woman in the eye. "Hello, Chichi."

A truck roared by, spitting fumes of exhaust into the air. Bulma and Gohan coughed, but Chichi seemed immune to the chemicals. She eyed her host.

"Hello, Bulma." There was a hint of resentment in the strict woman's gaze.

"So…" Bulma began, shifting her eyes to the parked cars on the city street to avoid her guest's stare. "Is Goku with you…?

The wife turned back to the car. She opened the door and yelled into the leather interior.

"Goku! Get out here, you lazy sack!"

A second later, a third Son emerge from the levitating vehicle. He was a tall, handsome, muscular man dressed in blue jeans and a black and red leather jacket over a white button-up shirt. His otherworldly strength and strong sense of justice made him Earth's greatest hero. He was Son Goku, the strongest Saiyan in the universe.

The hero ran a hand through his wild black hair and wiped the sleep from his dark eyes.

"Was that necessary, Chichi?" he yawned. "I was having such a good nap…"

Bulma's mile-wide smile returned. She laughed and threw her arms around the torso of her best friend.

"Goku…" she whispered, her voice breaking with happiness. "I'm so glad you're here."

Goku wrapped his muscular arms around the woman. "Bulma. It's been too long…"

Chichi shot daggers at her husband through her eyes. The aroma of picnic food wafted from the courtyard. Goku's stomach growled like a lion.

"Hey, Bulma," he ventured, releasing the company president. "Is there a lot of food here?"

Bulma grinned. "Of course. It's a party. You can have as much as you want, Goku."

The hero said a quick word of thanks and took off, running at full speed for the courtyard, leaving a trail of dust behind. Bulma and Gohan laughed. Goku was Goku.


	3. Good Riddance

Bulma and Chichi were seated at a table with the Z-Warriors. The Son woman had a look of shocked disgust on her face from watching the men eat. They were like muscle-bound swine with tapeworms. One hawk-like eye was on the fighters' horrible manners, and the other remained on her son, who was undoubtedly learning terrible habits from his father's delinquent friends.

"Check this out, everyone!"

Yamcha, the former Desert Bandit of Diablo Desert, stood atop of the picnic table, a large red apple in the palm of his left hand and a mischievous smile on his scarred face. A few feet below, Chichi glared at him. The former bandit remained oblivious to her looks of disdain.

He threw the apple into the air with powerful force and lowered his muscular body into a battle stance.

"WOLF FANG FIST SLICE!"

Yamcha launched a lightning-fast barrage of knife hand chops into the heavens. The man's hands were a tan blur in the atmosphere. When he was finished, the apple he had recently thrown was carved into 20 even slices.

The former bandit gave a smirk of satisfaction. "Apple slices for 20, anyone?"

Bulma and the Z-Warriors cheered. Yamcha was weak in comparison to the other fighters. But he was creative.

The Son woman remained rigid, glancing over at Gohan. He was obviously impressed by the delinquent's stupid move. His eyes were large with excitement and the family smile was sprawled out across his face.

"Wow, Yamcha!" he grinned. "That was so cool! Would you teach me to do that?"

"No!" Chichi cut in before the delinquent had a chance to answer. "Yamcha will not teach you that! I forbid it!"

The former bandit smiled sheepishly, biting into an apple slice. "Come on, Chichi. Let 'im have a little fun for once."

The other warriors were stunned. No man who valued his life defied the will of Chichi the Ox Princess.

The Ox Princess stood up on the table so she may be eye-level with the Desert Bandit. Her expression was similar to that of Frieza's when Goku became a Super Saiyan.

"You…" she growled contemptuously, jabbing Yamcha in the chest. "Will not tell me how to raise my son."

Goku stood up as well. Bulma furrowed her brow upon seeing the look on his face. His countenance was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was a look of annoyance. Son Goku was a lighthearted spirit. His wife's attitude had never before seemed to bother him.

"Chichi," he said seriously. "Yamcha wasn't going to teach Gohan anything bad. Just how to slice an apple. Calm down."

The Ox Princess jumped down from the picnic table and glared at her husband. The other guests turned away embarrassedly, returning their attention to the food on their plates. Goku met his wife's gaze. His expression was stone.

"You've been like this for months, Goku!" Chichi yelled. "What is wrong with you, you moron!? Did you forget who's in charge here!?"

The company president had to restrain herself from physically assaulting the woman across from her. Chichi was a bitch. A spoiled, selfish bitch. She didn't deserve Goku's love. She didn't even deserve to be in the same room as him.

The hero remained a rock as his wife continued to scream tirelessly at him. He always tried to avoid conflict. His lack of emotion was only making Chichi angrier.

"You go into space and leave me and your son for a year! You don't know how to act when company comes over! You don't have a paying job! You're failing as a husband and a father! But you don't do anything about it! All you do is go off and make your muscles bigger and teach Gohan bad habits! How do you live with yourself!?"

Goku sighed and turned away from the woman. "Bulma…" he said hoarsely, taking one of Yamcha's apple slices. "Can I use your bathroom?"

Bulma's blue eyes shined with concern. "Of course you can. You don't have to ask."

The hero muttered a "thanks" and began to walk in the direction of the Capsule Corp main building. His face was still cold, hard stone.

When he was out of earshot, Bulma turned to Chichi. Her fists and teeth were clenched. The grass under her feet swayed in the wind and brushed against her bare legs.

"I _hate_ the way you talk to him." she said shakily.

The warriors around them had long since cleared the area. In the distance, Krillin and Gohan watched the women cautiously. They didn't like where this was going.

Chichi glared at Bulma. "Don't tell me how to talk to my husband," she spat.

The president's glare was even harsher than her aggressor's.

"Goku is kind, strong, and responsible. He takes all of your abuse with a heavy heart, but refuses to leave you because you're the mother of his child. You know how lucky you are. You don't deserve him."

For the first time ever, Bulma saw Chichi flinch. The Ox Princess kept her glare, but shouted out to her son.

"Gohan! We're leaving!"

Like a trained dog, the young Son came to his mother's side and followed her to the levitating car. Chichi climbed in the driver's side and slammed the door. Gohan smiled apologetically at Bulma from the front yard. He put his hands at his sides and bowed.

"Thank you for having us, Bulma."

Bulma smirked, knowing that she had won. "Thanks for coming, Gohan."

The boy nodded and let himself into the backseat of the car. Before he had the chance to buckle up, Chichi hit the old car's rusty gas pedal and sped away, leaving her husband in enemy territory.

Krillin walked up to Bulma with an expression of shock and pride. "You did what everyone else has wanted to do for years."

The president walked over to the barbecue and helped herself to a veggie burger with cheese. "I think I wanted it more."

The bald man nodded. "You did well. Goku would be proud of your courage."

Bulma looked up. Would Goku really have been proud? She swallowed half of the veggie burger in one bite without chewing. Krillin watched her eat, impressed. He rubbed his head and waited for the president to finish chewing.

"You know," he said quietly. "Goku's still in the bathroom."

The blue-haired woman wiped her mouth on a napkin. "I know."

Krillin smiled. "You want to go talk to him, don't you?"

Bulma nodded slightly. "I do."


	4. Wrong and Right

Bulma knocked on the door of the men's room, a slight blush across her face.

"Goku?" she called out. "Are you in there?"

After a moment, the hero opened the washroom door and stepped out. His wild black hair looked as if it had been brushed and his face looked pale as though it had been washed. Bulma smiled at her best friend.

"How are you doing?"

Goku smiled back. "I saw what you did."

The president adjusted her wristwatch for comfort. "What do you mean?"

The warrior walked over to the window in the Capsule Corp lobby. "Bulma, can we talk somewhere more private?"

Bulma nodded and made her way over to the elevator, pressing the up button with her index finger. Goku followed, stepping into the metal box behind the woman.

The doors dinged and parted on the 26th floor where the president's apartment was. She led her guest over to the locked door and searched her pocket for the steel key. She found it, inserted it into the keyhole, and let herself and Goku in.

She turned on the lights and faced the guest. "Do you want something to drink?"

Goku nodded and sat down on the white leather couch. "Sure."

Bulma turned on the stove and started some tea. She then sat down next to Goku, her nervousness returning. The guest looked at his cuticles for a moment before speaking.

"I watched you and Chichi argue."

The president swallowed and picked up the TV remote for comfort. "But you were in here the whole time."

Goku smiled and raised two fingers to his head. "I have instant transmission, remember? I watched your fight from a distance and then teleported back here before you noticed me."

Bulma put her head in her hands embarrassedly. _Of course._

The hero waited a moment before continuing. "You were right about what you said."

The water hit its boiling point and the teapot began to scream. Bulma walked over to the stove to silence it before it exploded.

"About which part?"

She poured the spice tea into two different-sized mugs and handed the larger one to Goku. He accepted it graciously.

"You were right about why I stay with Chichi. If it weren't for Gohan, I would have left her years ago."

Bulma blushed. She was embarrassed Goku had heard that.

The hero took a sip from the contents of his mug. "Yesterday, I talked to her about getting a divorce. She's not the one I love. I'm not sure what to do."

The president sighed and picked the remote back up. "All I can tell you is that you should do what you think is right."

She looked at him sadly. "It's just like my dad always told me. Pursue whatever makes you happy."

Goku turned his head and looked back at her. He scratched his head nervously and put his hand atop of hers. He moved closer to her smiled again.

"You make me happy, Bulma."

He kissed her lips. She was surprised, but didn't try to resist. When your dream comes true, you don't question it. She kissed back.

When they finally pulled away, Goku looked happier than ever. "I've wanted to do that for years."

Bulma put down the remote and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Son Goku."

Goku wrapped his arms around her middle. "I love you too, Bulma."

Before she knew what she had done, Bulma undid the buttons of Goku's white shirt. He put his hands on her back and unzipped her green dress.

The company president looked up and realized what she had done. Vegeta's angry scowl flashed in her mind, causing her to recoil.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

Bulma turned every shade of red. "It's not your fault. I did that because wanted to..."

The warrior grinned and kissed her again. She moved her head away.

"Is this wrong?"

A plane could be heard soaring overhead, on its way to landing at the West City Airport.

Goku touched her cheek gently. "You said the way Chichi treats me is wrong. And I say the way Vegeta treats you is wrong."

Bulma nodded.

"You asked me if this is wrong," Goku whispered. "Now let me ask you something."

She looked up. "Yes?"

The hero's eyes shined. "Is this right?"

The steam from the teapot on the stove rose into the air, creating globules of condensation on the nearby window.

The company president thought for a moment. "You're divorcing Chichi, right?"

Goku winced. "I can't put up with her anymore."

He leaned in to kiss his old friend. She put a finger on his lips.

"And no matter what happens, you'll still be there for Gohan, won't you?"

The warrior answered honestly. "I'll always be there for my son."

The droplets of water ran down the window's glass and formed a puddle on the tile floor.

Bulma smiled and put a hand on Goku's chest.

"Now. Is this right?"

Goku took his white shirt off, revealing his large, well-toned muscles.

"I think it is."


End file.
